What She Really Wants
by Pandemonium1995
Summary: After getting tired of his fake denseness, Houki is now more determined than ever for one thing, to have Ichika all to herself, even if she has to use force to do so. WARNING:OOC'ness. It contains certain anime references. STORY BASED ON THE FANFICTION "Bedside Manners" by PsychoticFudge. One-Shot


(Ichika's POV)

Man, it was a long day, I just got out of another hectic training session, and holy shit, they have a lot of energy, I mean, Tatenashi, Charlotte, Laura, Cecilia, Rin, and Houki were just wiping the floor with me, and I don't know if I can keep up with them, I guess they really did a number on me, like always! Anyway, I am glad that's over for today, even if I know that it will be the same for tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, and so on….. *gulps* Oh god please help me…

Whatever, all I know is that I can finally get some sleep, and the good thing about being extremely exhausted, is that I can rest nice and easy without a care about what happens afterwards. I just changed clothes and put my uniform in my closet nice and organized, just how I like it. I sported a pair of pants and a white T-shirt and crawled on my bed, and as I finally got into my bed, I turned off the lights, drifting into oblivion, and traveling into the world of dreams, and I my god, hope I can get into one of those dreams that don't involve women in Gundam/EVA-like machines. Say what you want, but I still think that the IS machines look a lot like those Gundams from those Mobile Suit Gundam series on TV, and to some degree, like smaller versions of the EVAs from Neon Genesis Evangelion..

Whatever, just take my hand, we're off to never never land…. ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz….

TIMESKIP (Houki's POV)

That damn Ichika, always trying to avoid me, and acting like a complete moron, but that doesn't matter, I am gonna talk to him right now as I am trying to enter his room. Luckily for me, I got a copy of his room key, after all, I used to live with him before Charlotte moved with him at the time, back when she disguised herself as a male for God knows what was the reason, nor do I ever want to find out what was the reason at all… All it matters now is that I have to talk to him now, and no, I won't wait until tomorrow, or another day, I will talk to him NOW!

As I approach him, I notice his sleeping face, he looks so peaceful, and cute too…. Wait what am I saying? I have to wake him up, but first I will take a picture of him for my own amusement. *takes out cellphone and takes a picture of sleepy Ichika.*. Well, now that I did that, I will wake him up.

I slowly crawl to his his bed and get on top of him

"Hey Ichika…." I shake him slowly, trying not to scare him.

Huh, he's not responding, I guess we all overdid it with him, I mean training, don't get the wrong idea. *blushes hard* I can understand he's really tired, but I won't give up because I still want to talk to him.

"Ichika…" I still shakehim but with no avail. I didn't want to shake him violently. Well, here goes nothing.

"ICHIKA, WAKE THE HELL UP!" I shake him violently, as he woke up shivering. I guess I overdid a bit, but that gets the job done.

"Chifuyu-nee, for the last time, I will fix the drainage tomorrow.." He said incoherently, probably he doesn't realize I actually woke him up.

"No idiot, it's me, Houki."

"Uh? Houki, what are you doing here?" He said as he regained consciousness.

"I came here to talk to you."

"At 3:00 A.M.? Really?" He bluntly questioned me.

"Really." I retorted.

"What is so important to talk about me, that you had to wake me up at 3:00 AM from that awesome dream I was having…."

"That doesn't matter, I came here to tell you something, okay?"

"All right then, let's hear what you have to say"

"Well….. Ichika… I…. I…"

"You… you.. what?"

"I LOVE YOU, IDIOT." There, I finally said it.

(Ichika's POV)

"I LOVE YOU IDIOT" Houki said to me. To be honest, I never expected to hear that from anyone, let alone her. My brain was trying to process what was going on. I knew she did love me, make no mistake, I was putting an act in order to not deal with this, but I didn't think this would happen of all times. What's more awkward, is that she is on top of me. Well, I need to say something, goddammit Ichika, think, think, think, how do you get out of this situation? I think I got it….

"I too love you, I do hope our friendship will last forever..."

"Cut the crap, Ichika. I know what you were doing all along." She said. Oh shit, shit , shit, now what am I gonna do?

"I'm confused, what is going on? Is that what you came here?" I said hoping that I would get out of this situation, I was dead wrong. What she said next would shock me to the core.

"Goddamit Ichika, I love you.. I don't want to be just your childhood friend, I want to be more than that, I really am in love with you, I really, want to be your girlfriend, I want to be by your side forever, I just can't stand seeing you talking to any other girl other than me, I can understand that it's not easy for you to deal with situations like this, and sure I admit that I am being a hardass on you every time you get in awkward situations, but I can't help it, I just don't want to see you get taken by someone else who doesn't deserve you other than me. Now you get it?"

I honestly had no words, I knew Houki was in love with me all along, but I never thought she loved me this much, and while I do admit I am in love with her, but I am conflicted, I mean, I was thrown in this situation even when I didn't ask for this. I just don't know what to do, my oblivious act was backfiring in this moment. I just can't really focus on love because I am in a very compromised situation right now. If I choose one, then I would break the hearts of thousands of girls in this academy. I knew I had to put up an act for that exact same reason, I don't want to be seen as some kind of playboy who can get as many hearts of women effortlessly. That's shitty, man. I am not like that. Besides, having being raised by one woman doesn't help in this situation. I don't really what to do anymore…

"I…. don't know what to say… I really don't…."

Houki then calmed herself a little bit, she had a small grin, I guess she has me cornered, right where she wanted…

"You need to stop it, I knew that you were putting an act, I mean come on, you aren't that dense, everyone bought your act, but I didn't.. Why did you do that?"

"To tell you the truth, what was I supposed to do? Break everyone's hearts? Play with them and change girls whenever I get sick of one of them? Houki I don't think you understand my position, let alone try to see through my point of view. I care about everyone, but I just can't bring myself to choose one person over others, and no, I am not interested in the concept of a harem, but I knew that you weren't the only one who had feelings for me, I knew about the other four, but…"

"Just stop it, I get it. It wasn't something you wanted from the beginning"

"Then you get it now, I just didn't want to upset anyone, I didn't want to be a jerk to anyone, that's why I had to put up an act."

"But you don't realize you got me and others upset every time you said something stupid. I know you never ment to say anything hurtful, but you did even if you never meant any harm."

"I know I probably did, I can't blame you for getting upset, please understand that I just can't….." I was cut off at that moment when Houki did something that I never thought she would do.

SHE KISSED ME! She caught me off guard, right when I was getting upset not to her, but I was getting upset at myself, but back on where we were, she was kissing me, her lips met mine, and truth be told, it felt pleasant, but for some reason, it felt forced, as if she didn't want to let go. I was right when she had no choice but to pull out, when I saw her one more time face to face, I couldn't help but admire her beautiful face, her long beautiful dark brown hair was let down, she looked like a goddess.. I of coursed blushed while I admired her.

"Now that I had done this, you are now my boyfriend, and I won't take a no for an answer." When she said that, I felt scared. Yes, Houki can be very scary, but not possessive scary, it's like her personality did a 180, from tsundere to a possible yandere. I don't want to imagine what will happen.

"Hey, you just can't say that as if it was official"

I tried to gently push her off of me, but I was unsuccessful. She had me cornered, as if a predator already caught her prey, in this case, she's the predator, I am the prey.

"It's no use trying to fight me off, I will tie you up and do things you wouldn't imagine if you keep trying." I gulped at that statement. It was useless trying to fight her off. She kept talking: " Now listen to me, from this moment onwards, you BELONG to me! I won't let you go out of my sight, and if I catch you trying to escape, or if I catch you talking or looking at anybody else that's not me, I will have my ways to break you up" She said with a very scary yandere smile.

Forget what I said about possible yandere, she is a complete yandere. Now I am in the same situation as guys like Yukiteru Amano (Future Diary) and Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi) when they suffered with the girls who had crushed on them. Now back to the topic, I can see that Houki was holding me in some sort of a bearhug, reducing every chance for me to break free and beg for help. Well, I am fucked.

"I am going to sleep with you, and don't try to escape because otherwise I won't forgive you, but just in case…" She takes out some sort of collar, that collar is familiar, oh wait, it's from that episode of Akame ga Kill! I remembered watching that episode with Houki that one time, now I see why she was interested in that scene. Damn you Esdeath for doing this to poor Tatsumi! now I will get the same fate as him.

"There all done" She said to me as she finished putting that collar on me.

"Okay, geez, I won't do anything.. fine, you can sleep with me tonight."

'Yaaay, I love you, Ichika." She said as she planted a kiss on my left cheek, and buried her face in my chest. I also noticed that she was cuddling me. The feeling itself is nice, but in this situation, I am not confortable at all… I guess it's too late for me to say that Houki was definitely out of character.

"Oh god…. Please…. Help mee…" I muttered quetly enough to not get noticed as I lost consciousness aferwards.

 **AND ALL DONE!**

 **Seriously, I had a lot of fun writing this one-shot. I had this idea for a while now, and since I read Bedside Manners the other day, I thought: Why not do my own version? I definitely love this one, and I hope you all do.**

 **Well, see ya around…**

 **PhantomBullet95, OUT!**


End file.
